Distorted Princess
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Luka telah melakukan satu hal yang membuat Miku terus memikirkannya. Dan siapa gadis yang bersama dengan Luka itu? Update last chapter. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shoujo-ai

Ket: Luka dan Miku seumuran 16 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>Distorted Princess<strong>

* * *

><p>'Aku benci padamu!' batin seorang gadis berambut biru yang dikuncir dua.<p>

Ia menatap ke arah kelasnya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink _panjang yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman sekelas yang lain. Ada rasa sebal di hati gadis berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu bernama Hatsune Miku, dialah gadis manis berambut biru itu. Dia gadis yang cantik dan banyak orang yang suka padanya, hanya saja Miku mampu membuat para pemuda patah hati karena ia selalu menolaknya.

Dan gadis berambut _pink _panjangitu adalah saingannya, Megurine Luka. Dari SD hingga sekarang kelas 2 SMA seperti saat ini mereka selalu satu sekolah, bahkan sekelas. Miku tidak menginginkannya, tentu saja karena Luka adalah rival beratnya.

Kenapa Miku selalu menggangap Luka rival-nya? Tentu saja, karena Luka bersikap seolah-olah dia jauh lebih baik dari Miku dan terlalu baik terhadap siapapun. Peringkat di sekolah sebagai murid terpintar dan gadis populer juga direbutnya, Miku menjadi sebal pada Luka.

"Luka-sama, kau terlihat manis hari ini." ujar seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang.

"Ah, kau bisa saja memuji." ujar Luka.

"Jujur kok. Kau lebih cantik diantara berlian."

Luka hanya tersenyum saja, dia sudah biasa mendengar rayuan gombal dari pemuda satu itu, Kamui Gakupo. Luka tahu Gakupo sangat mencintainya dan meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali tetap saja Gakupo pantang menyerah.

Miku masih menatap Luka dari kursinya, tentu saja dengan pandangan sebal. Dia heran kenapa Luka bersikap layaknya Tuan Putri? Miku langsung bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Luka yang melirik ke arah Miku hanya terdiam, wajahnya terlihat bingung melihat sikap Miku yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Luka hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap ke arah Gakupo sejenak.

"Aku keluar sebentar." ujar Luka.

Ia langsung keluar dan berusaha mencari seseorang yang sudah pasti akan memarahinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku. Luka ingin tertawa jika melihat kemarahan Miku jika melihat sosoknya.

Ayolah, mereka sudah bersama dari SD hingga sekarang? Sebegitu bencinya Miku pada Luka? Luka terkadang heran dengan sikap Miku yang keras kepala itu. Tapi, itulah sisi diri Miku yang manis menurut Luka.

Luka berusaha mencari Miku dimanapun, tapi tidak ketemu. Sebentar lagi juga waktunya bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Tidak mungkin Miku akan bolos pelajaran, ia anak yang pandai dan bukan tipe yang suka membolos.

"Miku..." panggil Luka ketika ia melihat sosok Miku yang ada di dekat taman sekolah.

Miku langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok seseorang yang dibencinya itu. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut, dan menatap Luka dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau diluar? Sudah mau masuk." ujar Luka.

"Terserah aku kan? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Luka hanya tersenyum saja, toh dia sudah biasa mendengar omelan Miku dari kecil. Luka yakin Miku lebih manis jika tersenyum seperti gadis yang lain. Luka jarang melihat Miku tersenyum untuknya, selalu untuk orang lain.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan." ujar Luka.

Miku tetap saja terdiam, dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Miku dan Luka bergegas masuk ke kelas, tentu saja Miku masih menjaga jarak dengan Luka. Luka memperhatikan sosok Miku yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>Setelah berbagai macam pelajaran yang mereka lalui, akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba. Miku hanya berada di kelas untuk makan bekal buatannya, seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek mendekati Miku.<p>

"Hai Miku-chan, makan siang bareng yuk?" ajaknya.

"Baiklah, Gumi-chan." ujar Miku pada gadis bernama Gumi.

Mereka berdua makan bekal bersama, beberapa teman yang lain juga sama seperti mereka. Miku memperhatikan kelasnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Luka. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, berarti ia tidak akan melihat Luka saat istirahat.

"Bahagianya..." ujar Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak ada Luka disini."

"Ahaha... Kau masih benci padanya? Padahal kalian teman sejak kecil, kan?

"Tidak... Kebetulan yang mengerikan kami selalu satu sekolah."

Miku masih memakan bekalnya, kali ini lebih cepat karena emosi ketika memikirkan Luka. Gumi sudah selesai makan, ia segera ke bangkunya dan mempersiapkan buku teks untuk pelajaran nanti.

"Miku-chan, kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" tanya Gumi.

"Hmm? Sudah..." jawab Miku, ia sudah selesai makan sekarang.

"Wah... Boleh lihat? Ada beberapa soal yang tidak kumengerti."

Tapi Miku baru ingat buku teks Matematikanya ada di loker. Ia langsung saja bangun dari bangkunya. "Ah, buku teksku ada di loker. Tunggu ya." ujar Miku.

"Iya." ujar Gumi.

Miku langsung saja bergegas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku teksnya. Ia membuka lokernya dan sedikit terkejut di atas buku teksnya ada sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna _pink._

'Surat cinta?' batin Miku.

_Dear Hatsune Miku-san._

_Apa kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?_

_Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu._

_Kutunggu sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah._

_From your secret admirer_

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Miku dengan wajah datar.

Ia sudah sering mendapat banyak surat cinta seperti itu, dan semuanya Miku tolak. Begitu juga dengan sang pengirim surat ini. Ketika pulang sekolah Miku akan langsung menolaknya terang-terangan.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Miku bergegas mengambil buku teksnya dan kembali ke kelasnya. Dia sudah membuat Gumi menunggu, padahal Gumi meminta Miku untuk mengajarinya.

"Gumi-chan, aku kembali." ujar Miku.

"Ah, bagus. Tolong ajari..." ujar Gumi manja.

"Ok..."

Miku mengajari Gumi soal yang sulit, untungnya Gumi hanya belum menyelesaikan dua soal sehingga ketika diajari oleh Miku dia hanya perlu mencatatnya di bukunya.

"Terima kasih, Miku-chan." ujar Gumi.

"Sama-sama..."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Gumi sudah sukses dengan PR-nya itu langsung saja pulang menuju rumahnya. Miku yang teringat dengan isi surat itu langsung bergegas ke atap sekolah, siapa pemuda yang mengirimnya surat itu.<p>

Tapi, begitu Miku tiba di atap sekolah ia terkejut melihat sosok Luka. Ia melihat Luka sedang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Miku merasa kesal, kenapa dia harus bertemu Luka lagi disini? Padahal Miku ingin menemui pemuda yang mengirimnya surat itu.

"Kau datang juga, Miku." ujar Luka.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Miku sinis. "Aku mencari si pengirim surat ini." ia menunjukkan surat dengan amplop _pink _tadi.

"Itu surat dariku."

"EH?"

Miku kaget mendengar ucapan Luka. Jadi surat itu dari Luka? Miku langsung saja merobek surat itu dan menatap Luka dari kejauhan. Pandangan matanya masih saja terlihat kesal, khas Miku jika melihat Luka.

"Lalu ada perlu apa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Aku mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Miku." ujar Luka yang berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Hal yang sejujurnya?"

"Iya..."

Luka sudah berada di hadapan Miku, ia menatap mata biru Miku dengan lekat. Miku terdiam ditatap seperti itu oleh Luka. Tiba-tiba saja Luka langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku dan mencium gadis itu di bibirnya.

Miku sangat terkejut atas tindakan Luka. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Miku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dicium oleh orang yang dibencinya, apalagi seorang gadis sama seperti dirinya. Ia langsung saja mendorong Luka, wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ujar Miku marah.

"Maaf Miku, aku mencintaimu." ujar Luka.

"Eh?"

"Jujur saja Miku, aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini padamu."

Wajah Miku masih memerah, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar ucapan Luka. Tapi, ia kesal mendengarnya. Ia langsung saja menampar Luka.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!" ujar Miku dan ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Luka.

Luka hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Miku itu. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang ditampar oleh Miku, sakit memang tapi Luka berusaha menerimanya. Ia tahu mungkin ia telah mengambil _first kiss _milik Miku. Tapi, Luka tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Miku.

"Aku serius Miku, dan aku tidak akan menyerah." gumam Luka.

.

.

.

Miku sudah berlari sejauh mungkin dari Luka dan sekarang dia berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi semburat merah masih terlihat di wajahnya. Jantungnya juga masih berdetak lebih cepat, ia masih teringat ketika Luka menciumnya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih mengingat hal tadi?' batin Miku panik.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Luka, seseorang yang ia benci telah mengambil _first kiss-_nya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Kenapa? Miku masih bisa merasakan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

'Apa aku juga... mencintaimu?'

Miku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada rival-nya terutama seorang gadis seperti dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Miku berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Miku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ketika ia sedang berjalan tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Luka, wajah Miku langsung saja memerah dan pergi meninggalkan Miku. Luka yang kebingungan itu segera menyusul Miku.<p>

"Miku..." panggil Luka.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" seru Miku.

"Kenapa? Kita satu sekolah, kenapa tidak berangkat bersama?"

Miku terdiam, dia malas berdebat dengan Luka hari ini. Luka berjalan di samping Miku, ia memperhatikan sosok Miku yang tampaknya masih terganggu dengan hal kemarin. Luka menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf ya..." gumam Luka.

"Eh?" tanya Miku.

"Kemarin aku tiba-tiba..."

"Kau memang harus minta maaf, bodoh!"

Suasana menjadi hening, memang suasana diantara mereka tidak pernah bagus. Selalu saja Miku memusuhi Luka, tapi kali ini bisa saja Miku tambah membenci Luka. Harusnya begitu, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Seperti ada satu sisi di hati Miku yang tidak membenci tindakan Luka kemarin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di sekolah dan bergegas berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Teman-teman langsung saja menyapa mereka, dan dengan sikap Luka yang memang sangat ramah itu langsung saja teman-teman banyak yang berkumpul.

Miku langsung menuju bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaannya seperti terasa campur aduk, kesal, marah, mungkin iri.

'Kenapa kau terlalu baik pada semua orang?' batin Miku sambil menatap Luka.

Miku bisa melihat Luka yang sedang mengumbar senyum ke semua orang. Seharusnya Miku berpikir Luka adalah orang yang murah senyum, tapi kenapa Miku merasa kesal melihat Luka yang seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu baik." gumam Miku.

Tampaknya Luka mendengar ucapan Miku, ia melirik ke arah Miku dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah Miku memerah dan ia menghindari tatapan Luka. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

'Uh... Itu kecelakaan.' batin Miku.

"Miku?" panggil Luka.

"Ah... Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mengejekku?"

Luka terdiam mendengar amarah Miku, ia tahu mungkin ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Bukankah Miku memang selalu menganggap Luka itu sebagai suatu kesalahan? Luka hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Miku.

"Aku tidak mengejek, hanya khawatir." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Miku dan kembali berbicara dengan teman-teman yang lain. Miku masih menatap sosok Luka. Ia memegang rambutnya yang tadi disentuh oleh Luka. Wajahnya terasa panas.

'Seandainya kau hanya bersikap baik padaku.' batin Miku.

* * *

><p>Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Miku sudah memakan bekalnya dan ia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui <em>earphone <em>yang ia bawa. Meski Miku populer, tapi ia sedikit kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Meski Gumi dekat dengannya tapi Miku belum terlalu akrab dengan yang lain, hanya sebatas teman ngumpul saja istilahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Miku teringat sosok Luka yang memiliki banyak teman dan mudah bergaul itu.

'Kenapa aku mengingat dirinya?' batin Miku kesal.

Miku terdiam, ia merasa dunia tidak adil. Kenapa Luka harus menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, pintar dan juga populer? Semua hal yang bagus ada pada dirinya. Sedangkan Miku, ia merasa biasa saja.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi manis sepertimu?'

Setiap kali Miku memikirkan Luka ada sisi di hatinya yang merasa sakit. Sakit karena iri atau cemburu? Miku mengingat apa yang Luka lakukan padanya. Hal itu terus membuat dirinya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"Miku..." panggil Luka sambil menepuk bahu Miku.

"Ah? Kau..." ujar Miku datar dan melepas _earphone_-nya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak..."

"Apa tidak kesepian?"

"Kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu."

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi sunyi, meski suasana kelas ramai dengan beberapa teman sekelas yang lain. Entah kenapa Miku lebih menyukai suasana yang tenang. Luka memperhatikan wajah Miku dengan seksama, yang ditatap merasa malu.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Miku.

"Kau manis, Miku. Tapi, kau lebih manis lagi jika sering tersenyum." ujar Luka.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Luka sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Miku itu. Ia melihat Miku langsung bangun dari bangkunya dan menatap Luka dengan wajah yang kesal. Selalu seperti itu. Kapan Luka bisa melihat Miku tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Miku, kau..." ujar Luka.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang diriku. Memangnya kau mengenalku?" desis Miku.

"Tentu, selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Miku langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Luka di kelas, Luka pun berusaha menyusul Miku. Tentu saja ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Miku rasakan. Tidak adil jika ia bilang ia menyukai Miku tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan Miku yang sesungguhnya.

"Miku, tunggu..." panggil Luka.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" seru Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Miku langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah Luka. Luka merasa senang Miku akhirnya berhenti dan menatapnya, tapi wajahnya masih saja datar.

"Kau suka gadis yang jujur? Kau mau menghinaku? Maaf kalau aku tidak jujur!" seru Miku dengan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud..." gumam Luka. "Lagipula kenapa kau selalu marah?"

"Marah? Kau kira karena siapa?"

Suasana diantara mereka terasa menegangkan, auranya terasa tidak mengenakkan. Miku merasa Luka seperti menghinanya. Mentang-mentang Miku tidak bisa jujur dengan dirinya, ia ingin juga jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, terutama perasaannya.

Miku merasa tidak mampu berkata-kata, ia tidak berdaya. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Luka, tapi Luka menahan tangan Miku sehingga Miku tidak pergi lagi.

"Jangan lari, Miku." ujar Luka.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Miku.

"Tidak, sebelum kau jujur dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Berhentilah mengurusi diriku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Entah kenapa hati Miku terasa sakit setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Luka melepaskan tangan Miku dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Baru pertama kali Miku melihat Luka berwajah seperti itu.

"Luka..." panggil Miku.

"Kalau itu keinginanmu, baiklah. Aku akan pergi." ujar Luka.

Luka langsung saja meninggalkan Miku sendiri. Miku menoleh ke arah Luka hendak memanggilnya, tapi Luka sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa Miku merasa sedih setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _baka_!" gumam Miku sedih, terlihat air mata di wajah cantiknya.

Miku langsung saja menghapus air matanya. Betapa memalukannya ia menangis karena Luka akan pergi darinya. Bukannya itu hal bagus? Miku tidak akan melihat Luka yang sok ramah dengan teman-teman dan tidak akan diganggunya dan tidak akan... dicium lagi.

"Memang harusnya seperti ini."

Tapi entah kenapa ada satu sisi hati Miku yang menolaknya. Ucapan Miku pada Luka tadi hanya semata-mata agar Luka berhenti menanyakan hal aneh. Semua ucapannya hanya kebohongan semata.

'Sial, ternyata aku mencintaimu...'

**TBC**

A/N: Huwaa...

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fic Luka x Miku, akhirnya aku bisa menulisnya.

Dapat ide dari lagu dengan judul yang sama...^^

Niatnya bikin oneshoot, tapi jadi 2 chapter.

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya lewat review...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shoujo-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Distorted Princess<strong>

* * *

><p>Miku masih saja terdiam, meski sosok Luka sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia ingin waktu bisa berputar kembali ke lima menit lalu, ketika Luka masih ada di sampingnya dan menanyakan hal mengenai "kejujuran" itu.<p>

'Sadarlah, Miku.' batin Miku sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri.

Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya ia menyadari perasaannya. Akhirnya Luka juga pergi meninggalkannya. Apa Luka marah atas tindakan Miku? Kalau iya, Miku ingin minta maaf secepatnya.

Karena terdengar bel masuk, Miku langsung saja menuju kelas dan bersiap untuk belajar. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi murid yang lainnya. Tapi pikiran Miku tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan.

Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Luka. Selama pelajaran, Miku memandang sosok Luka yang duduk dua bangku darinya. Sosok Luka yang serius memperhatikan pelajaran terlihat manis bagi Miku.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Miku kesal.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, semua murid bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Demikian juga Miku, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah. Hanya membuat kepalanya pusing dengan memikirkan sosok Luka.<p>

'Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?' batin Miku.

Setelah perkataannya pada Luka tadi siang, mungkin Miku harus minta maaf. Tapi, Miku tidak ingin. Menurutnya bukan ia yang salah, Luka terlalu sering mengganggunya dengan perkataan yang aneh.

Miku selesai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, ia melihat bangku Luka sudah kosong. Ia menghela nafas lega, berarti ia tidak akan bertemu Luka di perjalanan pulang sekolah. Miku langsung bergegas keluar kelas.

Tapi, pandangan matanya melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak asing lagi. Sosok gadis yang mulai menghantui pikiran Miku daritadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luka. Ia melihat Luka sedang berbicara berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Luka?" gumam Miku pelan.

Entah kenapa muncul perasaan kesal di hatinya, ia langsung saja pergi dari tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Derap langkahnya yang kencang itu tentu terdengar oleh Luka, karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Luka memperhatikan sosok Miku yang telah pergi.

"Jadi? Kamu mau, Luka-san?" tanya gadis berambut pendek coklat itu.

"Akan aku pikirkan, Meiko-s_enpai_." jawab Luka.

.

.

.

Miku merasa sudah jauh dari tempat tadi. Ia bingung kenapa Luka bisa bersama dengan orang itu? Miku hanya terdiam di dekat gerbang sekolah, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Miku..." ujar Luka sambil menepuk bahu Miku.

"Ah!" Miku kaget karena bahunya ditepuk oleh Luka. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku melihatmu dan..."

"Urusi saja urusanmu! Jangan ikuti aku!"

Miku langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Luka sendiri, entah kenapa ada satu sisi di hatinya yang benci melihat Luka berdekatan dengan gadis cantik tadi. Miku terus berlari dan ia terhenti di dekat jembatan.

Ia memandang langit yang nampak kemerahan karena matahari akan terbenam. Ia menyentuh sisi jembatan dan tiba-tiba saja air mata perlahan turun dari wajah cantiknya.

"Luka, kau benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Miku kencang dan semua orang hampir memperhatikannya.

Miku tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa melapaskan beban yang ia rasakan. Tapi, meski sudah berteriak kencang seperti itu tetap saja hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi ia mendapat tatapan heran dari banyak orang, Miku memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari sudah tiba, hari ini Miku berusaha untuk bersikap lebih tenang. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin ia terlihat emosian di hadapan teman-temannya dan Luka. Yang ada Luka akan terus mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.<p>

Miku bersyukur tidak ada sosok Luka di dekatnya, beberapa teman yang ditemui Miku juga menyapanya seperti biasa. Miku berharap hari ini akan terus tenang seperti ini. Ia berada di depan lokernya dan berniat mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang sudah disediakan.

"Pagi, Miku-chan..." sapa Gumi.

"Ah, Gumi-chan. Pagi..." balas Miku.

"Hari ini kau terlihat bahagia. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak..."

"Oh ya, kamu ke kelas duluan ya? Aku baru ingat ada rapat mendadak untuk OSIS."

"Baiklah..."

Gumi langsung meninggalkan Miku untuk rapat, jabatan Gumi sebagai seketaris itu terkadang cukup merepotkan baginya. Terkadang Gumi meminta bantuan Miku, tapi Miku hanya bisa membantu sedikit saja.

Begitu Gumi pergi, Miku langsung saja berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rasanya damai. Tapi, kedamaiannya terusik karena melihat sosok Luka dan gadis itu lagi.

'Siapa gadis itu?' batin Miku.

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Luka berbicara dengan gadis berambut coklat pendek kemarin. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab, padahal setahu Miku bahwa Luka tidak pernah bicara dengan gadis itu.

Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Miku bisa mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka. Bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi ucapan mereka memang terdengar. Apalagi Miku sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Nah, Luka-san... Kenapa kau tidak tertarik dengan tawaranku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kenapa ya? Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya." jawab Luka.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau itu cantik."

"Ah, Meiko-_senpai _bisa saja..."

Miku terus memperhatikan mereka berdua, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Entah kenapa Miku merasa kesal melihat Luka bersama dengan gadis berambut coklat itu. Karena Miku tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Karena Miku tidak menutup tasnya dengan rapat, beberapa buku Miku jatuh.

"Aduh..." ujar Miku cukup kencang.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

Miku memperhatikan siapa orang yang menabraknya itu, ternyata ia adalah Kamui Gakupo. Gakupo langsung saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Miku berdiri, Miku menyambutnya dan berdiri kembali.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Miku.

"Maaf, Miku-san. Aku menabrakmu, lagipula kau tidak berjalan dari tempatmu." ujar Gakupo.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Miku terdiam, ia tidak membalas pertanyaan Gakupo. Mana mungkin ia jujur di hadapan fans berat Luka ini? Memangnya ia mau menambah saingan? Tapi, kalau Miku perhatikan lagi sosok Gakupo yang baik pasti sangat cocok untuk Luka.

Miku sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil bukunya yang jatuh. Melihat hal itu, Gakupo juga menolongnya. Tentu saja, Gakupo sedikit merasa bersalah menabrak Miku. Apalagi tubuh Miku kecil, pasti sakit jika ditabrak olehnya.

"Ada barang yang ketinggalan." ujar Miku datar.

"Oh ya? Buku teks? Bekal?" tanya Gakupo.

"Entah..."

"Kok entah?"

Miku masih memasukkan beberapa bukunya dan berterima kasih karena Gakupo menolongnya. Gakupo langsung berdiri dan melihat sosok Luka yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, lebih tepat ke arah Miku.

"Luka-sama dan Sakine-_senpai_? Pagi..." sapa Gakupo pada Luka.

"Ah, pagi..." jawab Luka.

"Pagi juga..." ujar Meiko.

Miku langsung berdiri setelah selesai membereskan bukunya yang jatuh itu. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Gakupo yang tampaknya mengenal gadis yang ada di sebelah Luka itu. Karena tidak sengaja Miku bertatapan dengan Luka, Miku langsung saja pergi. Gakupo bingung melihat kepergian Miku itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

Sedangkan Luka, ia merasa kesal melihat Miku terlihat akrab dengan Gakupo. Tidak biasanya Miku berbicara seakrab itu dengan Gakupo. Padahal Gakupo hanya menolong Miku yang jatuh, tapi ia merasa kesal.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya?' batin Luka.

"Luka-san?" panggil Meiko.

"Iya?"

"Tolong pikir ulang tawaranku itu."

"Hmm... Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Kau kenal gadis itu?" tanya Miku. Sekarang ia dan Gakupo berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

"Iya. Dia Sakine Meiko, murid kelas 3-1 yang juga seorang model," jawab Gakupo. "Gadis yang cantik..."

Miku hanya terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Gakupo itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah kenapa Luka bisa mengenal Meiko? Gadis cantik yang seorang model dan kebetulan _senpai _mereka?

"Bukannya kau menyukai Luka?" tanya Miku datar.

"Ah... Haha... Bahkan Miku-san saja tahu." ujar Gakupo sambil tertawa.

Miku terdiam mendengarnya. Sakit hati? Iya. Ternyata banyak orang yang menyukai Luka, seorang gadis yang cantik, pintar dan populer. Tapi, kenapa Luka malah memilih dirinya yang jelas-jelas membencinya?

"Tapi..." gumam Gakupo.

"Iya?" tanya Miku.

"Luka-san... Dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu, Miku-san."

"Eh?"

"Dia selalu meminta nasihatku bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa minta maaf padamu. Dia merasa gagal kalau ingin minta maaf padamu, makanya kau selalu marah padanya. Luka-san sangat perhatian padamu."

Miku terkejut mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Ia tidak menyangka Luka selalu meminta nasihat Gakupo agar Luka bisa minta maaf pada Miku. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Luka selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak..." gumam Miku pelan.

* * *

><p>Waktu istirahat tiba, Miku dan Gumi makan bekal bersama. Kebetulan Gakupo melihat mereka dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.<p>

"Ternyata Miku-san membawa bekal." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya... Aku bawa kok." jawab Miku.

"Lalu barang yang ketinggalan yang kamu bilang tadi pagi itu apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok."

"Begitu... Baiklah..."

Gakupo pergi meninggalkan mereka. Gumi merasa heran melihat Gakupo yang terlihat akrab dengan Miku. Gakupo memang akrab dengan siapa saja, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Miku.

"Wah... Ada apa diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Gumi.

"Apa?" tanya Miku balik.

"Kau dan Kamui-san? Apa jangan-jangan kalian itu sepasang kekasih?"

Gumi mengucapkan hal itu cukup keras, hingga terdengar ke arah Luka yang sedang membereskan bukunya. Luka yang mendengar hal itu menjadi kesal, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya. Luka langsung saja menghampiri Miku dan Gumi yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Miku..." panggil Luka.

"Ah, kau? Ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Luka langsung menarik tangan Miku.

Miku mau tidak mau terseret oleh Luka. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya karena Luka menggengamnya dengan sangat erat. Luka membawa Miku ke atap sekolah, di jam istirahat atap sekolah menjadi sepi. Tentu saja, lebih banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktu di kelas atau kantin.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Miku.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." ujar Luka.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar menjadi pacar Gakupo?"

"Ha? Darimana kau dengar? Jangan bilang kau percaya kata-kata Gumi-chan."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

Luka memandang wajah Miku dengan tatapan yang dalam, Luka tahu tidak ada kebohongan dari sorot mata Miku. Wajah Luka langsung saja memerah, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi posesif terhadap Miku. Padahal Miku belum menjadi pacarnya.

"Kukira kau... dengannya." ujar Luka.

"Huh... Lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu itu, Luka." ujar Miku sinis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Antara kau dan Sakine Meiko itu. Kalian selalu membicarakan mengenai hal mengenai menerima tawaran. Apa dia memintamu menjadi pacarnya?"

"Eh? Tunggu, Miku..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku!"

"Miku-"

"Apa yang kau lihat dari gadis itu? Cantik? Manis? Kau seperti orang bodoh saja, Luka. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi kau memilih orang lain. _Baka_! Aku menyesal telah menyukaimu juga!"

Luka sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Miku. Tampaknya ucapan itu adalah kejujuran Miku yang dipendamnya selama ini. Luka memperhatikan wajah Miku dan tersenyum, Miku merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat melihat senyum Luka.

"Akhirnya kau jujur, Miku." ujar Luka.

"A...Apanya?" ujar Miku gugup.

"Kau mengatakannya tadi, Miku. Kau menyukaiku."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin..."

Wajah Miku sudah sangat memerah, ia tidak sadar telah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Betapa malunya dia sekarang. Dia berharap Luka tidak mendekat ke arahnya, pasti detak jantung Miku yang sangat keras bisa terdengar oleh Luka.

Tapi harapan Miku tidak terwujud, Luka semakin mendekat ke arah Miku hingga mereka benar-benar berhadapan sekarang. Luka melihat wajah Miku yang masih memerah itu, terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku senang kalau kau akhirnya jujur padaku." ujar Luka sambil menggengam tangan Miku.

Miku terdiam, lagi-lagi jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Tangan Luka yang menggengam tangannya dengan lembut terasa hangat. Miku tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini. Semakin ia menyangkal perasaannya pada Luka, semakin kuat pula perasaan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku. Selalu..." gumam Luka.

Miku hanya terdiam, baginya cukup memalukan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luka. Jantungnya serasa akan berhenti berdetak saking malunya. Tapi, ia senang Luka masih bisa menerimanya.

"Terserah kau saja." ujar Miku datar.

Padahal Miku tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu, dia juga ingin membalas ucapan Luka. Tapi, entah kenapa mulutnya malah mengucapakan kata-kata itu. Mungkin Miku belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima bahwa ia mengakui cintanya pada Luka.

Luka memperhatikan wajah Miku yang daritadi hanya menunduk saja. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku dan kembali mencium gadis itu, ciuman kedua. Tapi, ciuman ini pertanda mereka telah bersama.

Miku juga tidak menolak ciuman Luka. Ia membiarkan Luka menciumnya, berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Miku hanya memejamkan matanya dan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Dia sangat senang. Akhirnya Luka melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ke arah Miku.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan, Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Asal kau tidak memperhatikan gadis lain." ujar Miku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Iya... Tentu saja, Miku. Kau satu-satunya untukku."

Miku langsung saja memeluk Luka, air mata sedikit mengalir dari pipinya. Luka sedikit terkejut melihat Miku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia merasa senang, ia hanya mengelus rambut Miku dengan lembut.

"Aku... menyukai tiap kali kau tersenyum padaku," ujar Miku. "Bisakah... senyummu hanya untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Miku. Demi kamu, apapun akan aku lakukan..." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Luka.

Miku memperhatikan senyum Luka, Luka terlihat sangat manis. Kali ini Miku akui bahwa Luka memang gadis yang cantik dan manis, dan ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Miku tidak peduli apa pandangan orang lain, asal dia bersama dengan Luka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi murid-murid kelas 2-1, Luka dan Miku kelihatan lebih akrab. Mereka hampir heran melihat sosok Miku dan Luka berjalan bersama tanpa saling berselisih.<p>

"Wah... Miku-san dan Luka-san, kalian sudah berbaikan ya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya..." ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Gakupo," ujar Luka yang langsung merangkul Miku. "Jadi, kau tidak bisa mendekatiku atau mendekatinya lagi. Karena aku ingin bersamanya."

Wajah Miku mendadak memerah mendengar ucapan Luka. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Lukadiketahui banyak orang, tentu saja hal seperti ini rasanya masih tabu menurut Miku. Miku langsung saja mendorong Luka.

"Jangan peluk-peluk aku! Memangnya aku guling?" ujar Miku sedikit marah.

"Ah, Miku... Kamu makin manis kalau marah." ujar Luka sambil mengelus rambut Miku.

Miku hanya terdiam saja, tentu saja wajahnya masih memerah. Ia membiarkan Luka mengelus rambutnya, Luka hanya menatap tajam ke arah Gakupo seolah bermaksud mengusirnya. Mengetahui hal itu Gakupo langsung pergi.

"Nah Miku, sekarang kita ke kelas Meiko-_senpai_." ajak Luka.

Wajah Miku langsung berubah drastis, sama seperti Miku yang biasa ketika marah dengan Luka. Luka terdiam saja, tampaknya agak sulit mengajak Miku menemui Meiko. Karena Miku sempat cemburu padanya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Makanya kau harus ikut." Luka segera menarik tangan Miku dan mengajaknya ke kelas 3-1.

.

.

.

"Wah... Luka-san, kau datang kemari untuk menerima tawaranku?" tanya Meiko.

"Tidak. Maaf, Meiko-_senpai. _Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu menjadi model." ujar Luka.

"Kenapa? Kau kan cantik." Meiko kurang mengerti kenapa Luka menolak tawaran bagusnya.

"Tapi... Nanti ada yang marah..." ujar Luka sambil menggengam tangan Miku.

Meiko memperhatikan wajah Miku, dia ingat sesuatu. Miku adalah gadis yang bersama dengan Gakupo. Tapi, sekarang dia bersama dengan Luka. Meiko hanya tersenyum saja, tampaknya dia menyadari satu hal.

"Iya. Kau tidak ingin membuat pacarmu marah kan? Tidak apa..." ujar Meiko.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, _senpai_."

Meiko kembali ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Luka juga Miku di depan kelasnya. Luka langsung mengajak Miku kembali ke kelasnya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja, tampaknya Miku masih belum terlalu mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah menolak tawaran Meiko-_senpai, _otomatis aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, Miku." ujar Luka.

"Apa peduliku kau mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak?" ujar Miku sedikit kesal.

Luka hanya tersenyum saja, tampaknya sifat _tsundere _Miku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Luka langsung saja memeluk Miku dan membuat teman-teman yang lain memperhatikan mereka. Wajah Miku tambah memerah.

"Lepaskan, Luka!" seru Miku.

"Kenapa? Kau terlalu manis..." gumam Luka yang masih memeluk Miku.

"_Baka!_"

Miku langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Luka sendiri. Sedangkan Luka hanya tersenyum saja, dia memang harus sabar menghadapi sifat Miku yang satu ini. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan mengurangi perasaannya pada Miku. Iya, dia sangat mencintai Miku.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga...^^

Ditunggu sarannya lewat review...


End file.
